Doubts and Confusion
by Idalia Cytherea Miko
Summary: Sayuri is the hot tempered princess of a kingdom far away from Shin Makoku. Shinou is the capricious prince of Shin Makoku. When their worlds collide what will happen? Will sparks fly or will they fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

The Engagement

Miyako, a young girl of 17 with green eyes and brown hair said " No Mother. I'm not going to get married." Her mother said " Miyako , you're marriage has already been arranged with the prince of Shin Makoku." Miyako exclaimed and said " Why didn't you tell me earlier?". Her mother Ayano said " You were just 7 years old when we decided your betrothal." Miyako said " So what do you want me to do?"

Ayano smiled in relief and said " You will be travelling in two days' time to Shin Makoku. You see we need to finalize our decision. So for two weeks you will stay there and tell us if you like the place."

Miyako asked "Will anyone be travelling with me?". She replied " Of course dear. Tania and Cecelia will be travelling with you." Tania and Cecelia were Fioren's strongest warriors and they were also Miyako's guards. Miyako said " Very well mother. I will go but on one condition:- If I don't like him , I will come back." Her mother Sighed and said " All right Miyako."

That night …

Miyako was standing in the balcony and she thought " Why did I agree to this engagement ?" A tiny rat came out and said " Miyako-hime, are you all right?" She smiled sadly and said ' Oh hi Minerva. Yeah I'm all right." Minerva said " Miyako-hime, what happened?". She sighed and said " You were right Minerva. You were right about me being engaged to a person I hate!" . Minerva said ' Oh Miyako, it'll be all right . I doubt that he would be the same person he was 12 years ago." Miyako said " I hope you are right, Minerva."

Two days later….

Miyako's mother said " It'll be all right Miyako. I promise you that much." Miyako said " Thank you mother." She and her guards took the reins of their horses and gave it a slight tug. They set off and Tania said " So Miyako-hime, you agreed to this marriage?"

Miyako corrected her by saying " You mean engagement." Cecelia said " Miyako , you seem afraid. Are you afraid of meeting him?" She said " Of course not…Why would I be afraid?" Cecelia said " So why were you so reluctant to meet him?" Miyako hesitated before saying " You guys trust me right?" When they nodded ,she said " Then believe me when I say that I have my own reasons."

They respected her privacy so they said " All right Miyako but just make sure you make the right decision." After travelling for two hours Miyako said " Let's stop here for a while." Tania said " Cecelia …." She nodded and said " I sensed it too. Your highness we can't stop here, Your highness!"

Miyako said " Let go of me! You don't know who I am . Let go of me!" . A sinister and evil voice said " Sorry your highness but no can do. If I let go of you now then, my master will kill me." A voice said " You let go of her right now!" Miyako looked up and saw two blue eyes peering at her. The voice said "Who do you think you are?" The man with the blue eyes said " You don't need to know my name. Just know that you have to let go of her"

The person who was holding her shook his head and said " Sorry but I can't." The man with the blue eyes shrugged and said " Suit yourself." A howl arose from the surroundings and he said " Morgif , you know what to do." A sword with a skull like face emerged and the man said in a trembling voice " It can't be you . What are you doing here?" .

He dropped Miyako on the ground and ran as fast as his feet could take him. The stranger put his sword into its sheath and offered his hand to Miyako . She took and said " Thank you…." He said " Call me Chiaki". Her eyebrows were raised and she said " Chiaki? Doesn't that mean …."

He said ' Yes it does mean the Autumn. Anyway where were you going?" She said "To the castle at Shin Makoku ."He said ' Well it is just another kilometer from here .Can I escort you there?" She smiled and said " No it's all right . My guards…I mean my friends Tania and Cecilia are probably looking for me right now." He said "All right . When will I see you again?" She said " I don't know . The next time…."

Hearing the whinny of a horse she stopped speaking and heard two voices saying " Miyako, where are you?" She said " I better get going. Thank you for saving me Shinou." He smiled at her and said" It was my pleasure, Miyako." For a minute she looked startled and then smiled.

Her horse Magnolia whinnied and she said " All right I'm coming , I coming. " She climbed onto a dark brown horse and said " Thank you", while riding away .

She came out of the woods and saw her friends (Guards) Tania and Cecelia. Tania exclaimed in relief " Miyako , Thank god you are all right . What happened? Are you hurt?" Unknown to them Chiaki was watching them and he smiled while thinking " Miyako huh? So that's her .She's a very interesting person."

A man with long black hair and black eyes said " So you've met her ?" He nodded and said " Miyako's a very interesting person, but right now we have more pressing issues to deal with. Miyako was attacked by a person who was possessed by the originators." His friend frowned and said " You're right . We need to do something about him and fast."

Meanwhile…..

Miyako's eyes had a dreamy look in them and Tania gave Cecelia a knowing glance. Cecelia said " Your highness , have you been smitten by that man who saved you?" . She turned bright red and said " You mean Chiaki? Why would I be smitten by him?"

Tania sighed and stopped her horse. She said " Miyako we know you that well. Even if you have been smitten , just remember that you are already engaged." Miyako sighed and said " Yes …Yes I remember. How can I forget that I'm engaged to a person I hate." She rode on ahead and ,Tania and Cecelia followed her with a puzzled expression on their faces. They caught up with her and said " What did….." She said " Don't ask me guys. I really don't want to remember what happened 12 years ago." Tania said " As you wish your highness ."

At noon they reached the castle of Shin Makoku. Tania said " Wow! It's so beautiful." Cecelia said " I agree with you . It really is lovely." Miyako agreed grudgingly that the castle did have a certain charm. The Great Wise Man asked " Are you going to meet tem in your original form , Your Highness?"

He said " No , I'm not going to . Miyako knows how I originally look , so I can't go in this form." He chanted a few unintelligible words and his hair and eyes both became brown.

A voice said " Announcing the princess of Hirakuni and her guards Tania and Cecelia." He went down into the throne room and said " Welcome to Shin Makoku , your highness. I hope you enjoy you're stay." Miyako thought " I hope I do", but bowed and said " Thank you, your highness". As her eyes met his , Miyako felt like she had seen those eyes sometime before just now.

Shinou saw the flash of recognition and said " Doria, Can you show her highness and her guards to their room." A young woman with golden hair and green eyes said " Yes , your majesty." After they left The Great Wise Man said " It seems she remembers who you are Shinou. You'd better be careful."

He nodded and said " I will be. You don't have to worry on that account."


	2. Chapter 2

Hula everybody!

I know I haven't updated for a very long time but I need time to plan out how this story would continue and end. I promise that I will update as soon as possible!

Anyway please check out my new story:- The Ancient Faeries:- Reborn and if you find it interesting please submit a character…..

Unfortunately I've still not found a perfect book cover for it , yet…


	3. Chapter 3

**Kvetha Fricaya,**

Hey guys I know that you were all expecting me to complete my fanfiction stories but... fanfiction has just lost it's charm and I really think I should be moving on to Fictionpress as i really want to become an authoress when I finish my studies. I know you all must be disappointed ... Trust me I am too as I had already thought of chapter names and how the story would pan out but there are two main reasons for my leaving :-

1. I have too many commitments:- School, Original Stories, Exams etc.

2. I want to write original fiction and not just fanfiction.

I apologize once more and I promise that if I have extra time on my hands then I will return to fanfiction and complete the stories I already started and left half-finished

**Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass**

**If you want to know what the above bolded letters mean... then please read Eragon or you could just see it on the internet**


End file.
